


The Garden Out Back

by UnknownUncut



Series: Fairy Lights [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Family Fluff, Gen, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: After working in the lab for well over four hours, Peter needs a change of pace, something different. Luckily Steve has the perfect place.





	The Garden Out Back

**Author's Note:**

> This one is going to a little bit more relax than some of the others one since I'm writing this before school.
> 
> So, I like to point out that each one of the little one-shots that I had created are connect but that doesn't mean you have to read them to understand them but it could help a little bit.
> 
> Also I been pretty busy lately, school had started up and I want to work on Walk of Shame (Prey 2017) and Siblings in the Making (Detroit: Become Human) for a little bit than I'll come back and expand this universe type thing. There's also a special person going to be showing up in the next one.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

There’s this garden hidden away, in the far back of the compound. The only people that know about the location is the heroes. The media knows that it’s exist but can’t find where it is.

Every hero ends up going there at one point or another some. Wanting the peace and quiet, maybe to catch up with one another, or after a tough mission just to sit there and recollect themselves.

Peter haven’t been to the garden since he’s too busy with working in the lab or patrolling back in New York, even homework keeps him from adventuring out that way.

He steps out into the hallway, shutting the door behind him, just as Steve turn the corner. The captain doesn’t seem to be forcing where he was going, being more force on his sketch book than anything else.

“Captain Rogers?”

Steve stops, looking up from his sketch to see who just called for him. He looks over to where Peter is standing.

“Oh, Peter I didn’t see you standing there.” Steve shut his book and turn to the teen. “How are you this morning?”

It’s morning? “Pretty good just wanting a change of scenery.”

“How about you come to the garden? It’s nice this early in the morning.” Steve offers.

“The garden? What’s the garden? Captain?”

**…**

The pathway from the compound to the garden is different from the others. Large pieces of stone laying as the path to the actual garden. There’s a bunch of different plants lining the path up until the garden where they are more of it.

Peter got to admit this is one of the best gardens in has been in for a long time, he should really visit the X-mans at some point.

“Wow,” he looks around at everything, the trees are learning over top like a roof in some ways. “And Mr. Stark did all this?”

“Well he got someone to do it for himself but there was times I seen him out here planting.” Steve shrugs as he takes a seat on a bench in front of fountain. Peter happily took a seat next to him.

The fountain is what caught his attention the most. There’s nothing special about it, not big and fancy as the plants, just plain and simple. Something that doesn’t seem to fit Tony’s style all that much.

“We try asking Tony about the fountain but he keeps close lip about it.” Steve has been sketching the area around them.

Peter nods his head, going back to looking around the place. This place does help settle his mind from how long he been working in the lap.

“How are my two favourite people?” Tony slings an arm around both Peter’s and Steve’s shoulders.

“I thought I was your least favourite person?” ask Steve, who still sketching away.

Tony sighs, shaking his head slightly. “Tinkerbelle, just take the compliment.”

Steve close his sketch book while making room for Tony to sit down. Tony sat down in-between Steve and Peter.

“Hey Mr. Stark.”

“Kid? Question when your science fair so I came to support you.” Tony smiles happily since he couldn’t have ask back at the tower due to the kid’s family reunion.

“Mr. Stark you’re the judge, and it’s not next week but the week after” Peter said.

Tony nods his head, telling FRIDAY to make a post-it note to remember.

Silence fall around them as they sat there. Steve was about to open his book once more when Tony jumps up.

“Have you seen the next add-ons to the fountain yet?” Tony ask. Walking all the round to the other side of the fountain, he motion for them to follow.

Steve, leaving his sketch book behind, got up and follow. Peter close behind.

Tony is sitting on his knees which Steve follows shortly after.

“You know Tony, I’m not as young as I use was,” the captain chuckles softly as he manages to sit on his knees.

Peter didn’t know if he should sit down next to them or just leave them alone. However Tony has already answer that question for him. The genius tug the teen around and made him sit between Steve and himself.

“See there’s everyone on this fountain – Clint,” a bow with the arrow knotted and already in mid shot, “– Natasha,” a spider hanging upside down with another smaller spider next to it along with an ant being pulled up in a make shift pulley system, “– Scott and Peter, plus many more!”

Tony grin, he’s looks so proud of this like it’s one of the best things he ever created.

“I didn’t know you care” Steve said jokingly.

Tony place a hand over his heart. “Me? Care? Oh please, I just thought this was a cool idea that’s all…” Tony cross his arms.

Steve chuckles softly and pulls both Peter and Tony into a great big hug. “Thanks, Tony…”

“Anytime…” Tony moves slightly to warp his arms around Peter.

There’s this garden hidden away, in the far back of the compound. The only people that know about the location is the heroes. The media knows that it’s exist but can’t find where it is.

Every hero ends up going there at one point or another some. Wanting the peace and quiet, maybe to catch up with one another, or after a tough mission just to sit there and recollect themselves.


End file.
